


Like Real People Do

by shadowcat500



Category: Original Work
Genre: (implied at least) - Freeform, Necromancy, Other, Song: Like Real People Do (Hozier), Songfic, listened to it go inspired scrawled some lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: I had a thought, dear, however scary, about that night, the bugs and the dirt...





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Like Real People Do by Hozier while reading this. Trust me it makes the whole thing better.

Deep in the woods, there is a small grove, with a small, clear stream running through it.

That grove was where I met you, deep in the woods where nobody could hear.

A clear, moonlit night with the stars spilling across the sea like dropped pottery, where a woman dragged a trunk to the centre of a clearing and buried it like a secret in a heart.

A clear night where strong hands with cherry-red fingernails pulled me from the dirt, brushed worms from my shoulders and dust from my eyes.

Greeting me with lakeside eyes and a cotton-soft smile and a warm hand against mine. A greeting shared under the trees. 

Slinging my limp arm over your shoulder, feeling your grey shirt against my bare chest. Taking me to your home, a small hut not far from the clearing.

Laying me on the only bed, taking the couch for yourself. Waking me up with a kiss on the forehead.

You didn’t tell me your name, I didn’t know mine, but you helped me to the kitchen and made breakfast. 

I couldn’t ask you where you came from, why you pulled me from the earth, why you knew me even if I didn’t know you.

You placed a bowl of something I couldn’t recognise in front of me. Pale white, like the moon, speckled with small fruits like gems. You put another bowl of it in front of yourself. I ate mine, but you didn’t. 

I went outside. You didn’t think I could, but I heard you follow me. Follow me out to a crystal clear morning bright as breaking glass and crystalline as confident eyes. You stepped beside me, and we watched the clouds over the trees.

I knew that look, eyes always searching. I will not ask you ask you what you were seeking, because in some way I already know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a great day!


End file.
